Am I Real?
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: The story of Xizzile and his curiosity towards his past. Visions of the past come to him in his dreams, and he is confused of who his Somebody really is.  Rated T to be safe.


**sakura-sasuke324:** Hello guys! This is basically what I've been working on for the past few days. My Side of Duelist Kingdom is on currently on hold due to me working on other projects. And yes. School as well. As you can see, this is a different kind of story. It's for the popular franchise "Kingdom Hearts". Yes. Kingdom Hearts. This is going to be about one of my Kingdom Hearts OCs, Xizzile. He's... A pretty colorful character, but that's only in my opinion. He's not paired up with anyone... yet. (xD) I'll probably make an OC for him soon. Oh! If **anyone** is out of character, **please** let me know! I'm not very good at the canon organization members, hell, I even made Demyx too nice once! I never uploaded it though, thank God! ... Anyway, this is a pretty interesting one. Reason why: The somebody of this character has my nickname. It _may_ be mary-sue-ish, but she has flaws and is basically a normal human being. He's technically the same way. With out further ado, let's begin.

**DISCLAIMER**:

- Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney

- I own two dogs.

* * *

><p><span>Am I Real?<span>

**Prologue: The Experiment**

_**My name… My name is… My name is something… No! Don't call me "Something", that's not my name! Do… Do I even have a name?**_

_**All I know is that I… I… I'm… In this weird place. I don't know much of who I was before this all happened, but somehow, I'm here. In this place… There's a guy with platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes staring at me. It's like he's examining me or something. Wait… He's smiling, and he's saying something. I… I don't know what's going on here. I'm kind of scared. Wait… I'm looking around here and everything's green, and I feel wet. … Am… am I in a tank? And I feel something on my face. It seems like a part of my skin is dry. Is that… Is that thing helping me breathe? Where am I, who is this man in front of me, why am I in a tank, and why is this water green? Also, where the hell are my pants? I can remember wearing SOMETHING before I woke up in this location! Lovely! I have to pee now! Argh! This is what happens when I panic! I have the urge to pee! Badly! Can someone let me out here before this green water I'm in turns yellow? Argh! Someone help me! I need to know how to get out of here! I'm moving but the glass won't budge! I'm trying to get this thing off my face, but I can't! Ahh! Someone! Get me out of here! I have to pee!**_

* * *

><p>The dusty blonde male smiled as his subject was moving rapidly in the chamber. He turned away from his testee and started writing a status report on his clipboard.<p>

"How is your experiment, Vexen?" A mysterious man asked.

"Ah. Zexion. He seems to have woken up." Vexen replied. "It took him over the duration of three days since his arrival."

"Any information about his past?"

"Not much yet." Vexen looked up from his clipboard to Zexion. "Other than the fact that his Somebody is… Not who I would have expected."

"Who is it?"

"Someone who's the opposite of him. Literally."

"… I'll just take your word for it."

The dusty blonde-haired looked around in his room for something among his test tubes, beakers, and other laboratory equipment as the blue-haired man left the room.

"Hm… That's weird." Vexen pondered. "It's around here somewhere."

Meanwhile in the chamber, the experiment held his breath as he removed the mask off his face. He looked around and moments later regretted his action. The subject tried to gasp for air, forgetting for a moment that he was in the green liquid. As soon as that sound was heard, Vexen turned around and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god! You idiot!" He screamed.

The scientist ran over to the vessel and smashed a button that drained out the water in the tank. The examinee fell to the bottom and started to scream.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. "Just stay away!"

Vexen felt… Sympathy? Wait. Vexen. A well-known scientist in the organization, feels _sympathy_ towards his testee? The scientist shook his head.

"C'mon." The dusty blonde said. "We have only a few more things left, okay?"

The test subject shivered as the fear in his eyes grew. "Please! Just get me out of here!" He shouted.

Vexen walked to a counter and picked up a beaker. "Just a few more tests, kid. Then I'll bring you to Xemnas." _I wonder what your name will be._ He thought. _After all, your Somebody is very interesting. I don't think we've ever encountered something like this before…_

* * *

><p><strong>sakura-sasuke324:<strong> Well, that's it for now. But this is just the prologue. I have more chapters to do... Once I get more reviews on my stories. No. Seriously. Was I only popular for the duration of Naruto? That's pretty pathetic. Working my ass off to please you guys with my decent skills in writing and I barely even get a single review for all my hard work. Pft, whatever. Lovely. Now I'm cranky. Then again, this is what happens when your mother yells at you in the morning. See ya later guys, and _please_ review after you read this!


End file.
